


Realistic Imitation

by vixxshinki



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxshinki/pseuds/vixxshinki
Summary: It's been three years since it all started. Three years without his crush. He has been so lonely without him. Three years with few conversations and even fewer meetings. It was killing him inside. When it almost became too much for him to deal with; his friend gave him a mysterious present.





	1. The New Year's Present

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Dollhouse (American TV Show), Absolute Boyfriend (Manga), & Chobits.

"Yucheon-ah, what the hell is this huge box that you've brought into my living room?" The box is over six feet tall and two and half feet wide. 

"It's your New Year's present." Jaejung side-eyed his friend. 

"Um, Christmas wasn't that long ago. Why didn't you give it to me then?"

"I wanted you to start out the new year with this. I'm sure it'll bring you lots of happiness." Jaejung starts to open the box. He has some difficulty with it just due to the size of it. He gets the top off of it and then his present falls out of it on top of him. Jaejung looks up and freezes.

"Park, Yucheon why the hell did you get me a life-size Yunho doll? Why is it so heavy?" He looks down the rest of its body. "And why is it naked?"

"It's not a doll."

 

"Well whatever the hell it is, get it off me." Yucheon pulls it off of him & sets it off to the side.

"It's an artificial human made to look like Yunho." Jaejung balances his weight on his elbows extending his hand.

"What made you think that I'd want an artificial human whatever the hell that entails & why does it look like Yunho?" Yucheon pulls Jaejung up off the floor.

"An artificial human can do all the same things as a human. It can eat, sleep, go to the bathroom, bathe, talk, play, dance, have sex...." Jaejung coughs on that last part.

"Did I really need to know about the sex part?"

"Of course, because I know that's what you wish you could do with the real Yunho." He stares at him wide-eyed.

 

"What gave you that impression?" Yucheon laughs.

"You think that I didn't notice your crush on him over the years. It was so obvious. You're so bad at hiding it."

"That was just fanservice. We all did that with each other." He crosses his arms over his chest.

"Not for you with Yunho. You clearly love him and without his presence, you've become very depressed & insomniatic."

"Even after all this time you still act as the Yunjae fanclub president. Just get over it. We weren't real. We never were & never will be."

"Yeah, Yunjae wasn't real. Only because you two never seriously admitted your love for each other as more than just really close friends."

"There was nothing more to it."

"Stop denying it. You've been in love with Yunho for over ten years!"

 

"If you know that I love him then you'd know that that thing won't work as a substitute. I want the REAL one!"

"He's been programmed to know everything about you, himself, and your time together. He has all of the same personality characteristics. The only difference is that you'll finally get a chance to be with him. It's what you've always wanted isn't it?" Jaejung looks over at the Yunho on the floor.

"Yes." He says almost inaudibly. 

"This may not be the way you wanted him, but for now this is the only way you'll get him. I just want to see you happy again even if it isn't the real Yunho bringing it to you."

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Whatever you want to. You can have him taken in to look like the real Yunho according to current hairstyles & colors. He may need occasional repairs or updates and that should be the only time he leaves this apartment. Seeing as it would cause a scandal if you & someone who looks like Yunho are seen together outside."

 

"What else do I need to know?"

"You activate him by giving him a kiss." He blushes at that.

"But, he's still naked." 

"Um yeah, he's really heavy so trying to dress him before he wakes up is going to be difficult. Just kiss him & give him some clothes he can put on himself."

"This so isn't how I pictured my first kiss with Yunho."  He kneels down on the ground looking at the piece of technology that resembles his love so much. _It looks exactly like him. Everything is the same. The mole above his lip, the scars on his face, the excess fat creating his slight moobs, and even his genitals are exactly the same._ Jaejung had seen every part of Yunho's body before and had managed to memorize all of his features in the brief moments where he was on full display. 

 

He tried to nudge Yunho's face to the side but it wouldn't budge so he had to settle for actually straddling it. It was rather awkward being on top of a naked Yunho robot thing? He framed Yunho's face with his hands. He couldn't believe just how real it felt. He moved down and placed his lips on the others. He kept still until he felt movement underneath him. Yunho started kissing him back and wrapped his arms around Jaejung. Even his embrace felt the same. This is just too good to be true. Jaejung is melting into the kiss as Yunho begins to respond more to it. They only break for air when it becomes necessary. 

"Um you guys, I'm still here." Yucheon pipes in. Jaejung sits upon Yunho's stomach.

 

"Aw, Yucheon-ah. Didn't see you there."

"Hyung you should go get dressed for dinner. Aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah, I am actually. Jaejoongie can you make me some food. I haven't had your cooking in a while & I've missed it." He gets off of Yunho, holds his hand to help him up. Yunho takes it and walks off to the bedroom to get some of Jaejoong's clothes to change into.

"I'll go buy clothes for him tomorrow. Enjoy your time with Yunho. I know you've missed him a lot hyung. Sorry that it can't be the real one." Yucheon pats Jaejung's shoulder before leaving a still dazed Jaejung.

 

The sound of the apartment's door closing woke Jaejung from his stupor. He went over to the kitchen to start preparing some kimchi ramyeon topped with bulgogi and rice on the side. Yunho comes up behind Jaejung at the stove and wraps his arms around his waist putting his chin on Jaejung's shoulder after kissing him on the cheek.

 

"I've missed this so much Joongie."

"Missed what?"

"Holding you like this. It relaxes me when I have you in arms like this." Jaejung smiles.

"I've missed it too." He turns to look at Yunho. Then Yunho pecks his lips. 

They sit across from each other for dinner occasionally feeding each other like old times. Each others' company giving them more nourishment than the food they're eating.

 

That night they cuddle up together and sleep in each others' arms finding comfort in being with each other. For the first time in years, Jaejung was able to sleep through the night with no problems.

 

Jaejung awakes first and quickly heads to the bathroom to get rid of his morning wood. He hops into the shower turning it up to lukewarm. He didn't want to lose the warmth of Yunho's body heat just yet so he decided to forego a cold shower. 

 

He groaned as he grasped a hold of his erection. Stroking it slowly thinking of how he could actually have sex with Yunho now that they were together. He didn't hear the door open & was caught off guard when Yunho came into the shower behind him. 

 

"Can I scrub your back & give you a massage?" He whispered against Jaejung's ear startling him from his hormonal daze. Yunho knew what Jaejung was doing but feigned innocence. Jaejung nodded. Yunho poured body wash on his hands and worked it into a lather. Then he started massaging Jaejung's neck and shoulders earning some groans of appreciation. Traveling down to the shoulder blades, his waist, the small of his back, and then to his ass cheeks. Jaejung moans loudly and places his hands on the shower's wall in front of him. Having Yunho's hands all over him like this isn't helping calm down his erection that is standing stronger and prouder than ever before. Yunho licks, and nibbles on Jae's ear while one hand his tracing the cleft of his ass while the other sneaks around to his erection. Jae gasps.

 

"Yun-ho~." He almost falls but Yunho holds him close. Just close enough for his hard on to make itself known against the back of Jae's thigh as Yunho sucks on his neck still stroking Jae slowly.

 

"Turn around baby." He says huskily in the other's ear. Jae turns around eyes blown with lust, bottom lip swollen from biting on it to keep back some moans, and his body flushed pink. Yunho takes his bottom lip into his mouth sucking on it loving the taste. He licks his lip and Jae opens his mouth for Yunho to devour with his tongue. Only stopping when they run out of air. Yunho trails butterfly kisses down Jaejung's neck to his collarbone, sucking on it till it changes color. Leaving his second mark on Jae's smooth and pale skin. He goes to Jae's left nipple and starts sucking on it harshly while pinching the other one gently. Jae arches his back from the attention to his nipples. Switching to the other nipple, he kisses it and licks around it before taking this one into his mouth to nibble on while his fingers played with the other. Jaejung is panting. Unable to shake the feeling that it's just a dream that feels so real. 

Yunho gets down on his knees as he starts kissing down Jae's abdomen while running his hands up and down on Jaejung's thighs. _This has got to be a dream. Yunho would never do this._ He sucks at the slit of Jae's dick making him open his eyes wide to see that Yunho is, in fact, going to blow him. _This feels too real to be a dream. But Yunho would never wrap his mouth around my cock. Oh right, this isn't the real Yunho. I would be disappointed at that if it weren't for the fact that I am getting a blowjob._ He was bobbing his head onto Jae's dick taking in more every time. While his hands went to play with his ass. Fingers tracing the hole before one dips in and starts feeling around the hot cavern. Jaejung moans loudly from the dual sensations. He hasn't had sex in so long. By the time that Yunho is deep throating him, there are already three fingers in his ass jabbing at his prostate. Yunho's other hand is pressing the conditioner dispenser that Jaejung has on the side wall of his shower. Rubbing the conditioner onto his cock, moaning at the feeling. The vibrations fuel Jaejung on more. He grabs Yunho's head forcing his dick into Yunho's mouth which he takes gladly. Looking down at him, with his hollowed out cheeks, lips stretched around him. God, a sight he imagined for years, & dreamt of now a reality. _For once, reality is far better than fantasy._ When Yunho looks up at him, his eyes telling him that he is enjoying this as well, he cums in his mouth. Crying out his name over and over as Yunho keeps the head in his mouth for the onslaught of cum shooting down his throat. 

 

Once his mouth is no longer on him, Jaejung slides down the shower wall panting. Closing his eyes, trying to get over his orgasm. He finally got a blowjob from Yunho. _But.......he isn't really Yunho. He's an imitation, one that is programmed to love him & to........have sex with me. Does any of this really count? He's just like all the other guys that I've slept with. Just someone for me to fuck, imagining it was Yunho. The only difference is that he actually looks like him making it seem more as if it were actually Yunho._

 

When Jaejung has finally calmed down, Yunho grabs onto him for a passionate kiss wanting to reawaken the fire inside of him so they could continue.  His hands roaming all over Jaejung's body. Breaking away for air looking into Jae's half-lidded eyes, swollen lips, & quickly re-hardening dick. Yunho kisses along Jaejung's jaw, lips ghosting over his ear slowly making the latter shiver. Nipping at his ear, breathing hotly on it. _Oh god, he is so good at this._ Shuddering under the light teasing. _It's just sex with a look-a-like. One that looks exactly like him. I should take advantage of this. OH GOD! He's sucking on my nipple. I NEED THIS!_

 

Jaejung pushes Yunho toward the wall, kissing him harshly then turns around holding onto his cock before trying to angle it towards his entrance. Yunho holds onto his hips, helping him to sit down on his lap backward. Both arching into each other at the feel of the other. Yunho's hot breath teasing Jaejung's neck. _God, even his cock feels real._ _Modern science you are amazing!_ Starting to bounce down on him slowly, moaning at the feel of those inches of that seemingly realistic organ sliding in him. Yunho kissing his neck gently. _It's almost as if he actually loves me or something. Well, he's programmed to. Right?_ The thought of this "Yunho" being fake makes him want to end the loving gestures as he starts to slam himself down.

 

Yunho moans loudly, panting more, & helps bring Jaejung down onto his lap. Thus enabling him to go even deeper, hitting his prostate with more force on every slam down especially when he starts thrusting up. Taking hold of Jaejung's erection & stroking it tightly in his grip, eliciting a gasp from him.

"Jaejung-ah, I'm.....close." Whispering in his ear before biting on it making Jaejung groan. He strokes him faster, while Jae bounces down on him with more force. Yunho starts twisting on the upstroke right before the tip, driving Jaejung over the edge as he orgasms. Cum spraying out onto his stomach & Yunho's hand. His walls clenching down tightly on Yunho's member bringing him to his own release inside the scorching heat. Both moaning out loud as they spasm & shake from their high before finally relaxing again. Yunho kisses Jaejung's cheek, wrapping his arms around his waist.

 

_He's not real. He's just a sex toy._


	2. The Real Yunho?

 

Jaejung was out shopping for some bb cream while Yucheon was taking Yunho in for a check-up. In this particular store, it had several different brands of bb cream. There was Skin79, Etude House, Hanskin, Dr. Jart, & Missha. There was a tv screen above the Missha products showing their latest CM. Jaejung was instantly drawn to it. On that screen, there was Yunho & Changmin.  _The real Yunho._  His head dropped in shame.  _How could I use an artificial version of him just for sex? What does that say about my love for the real Yunho? I can't bring myself to love the fake. He isn't real. He's not the man I fell in love with as a teen. It doesn't matter if he looks just like him, talks like him, or acts like him. It still isn't him. I can't love him. It would be wrong to do that to the real Yunho. The real Yunho._ Eyes starting to glaze over.  _I miss him so much. Having the fake around is just a constant reminder that I will never be with my Yunho. Will I ever get the chance to see him again?_ Tears sliding down his cheeks. _I don't even deserve that now. I have an artificial sex toy of him. I'm not worthy of him at all anymore._

 

Turning around to leave the store, before I can't handle the tears anymore. I bump into someone.

 

 

"I'm sorry" almost inaudible.

 

 

"Jaejung" also practically inaudible, but he still hears it. Looking up to see Yunho.  _Yucheon must have sent him here after the checkup._ Trying to blink back his tears. It's not like he could tell the fake Yunho how he really felt about him. So he focused on the fact that they were still in public. Taking his hand & leading him out of the store.

 

 

"We can't be seen together remember. It's one of the rules. We should get home." He takes him to his car & they race back over to his apartment. Jaejung finally makes up his mind about this Yunho.  _I'll have to get Yucheon to take him back. I'm feeling worse with this imitation around not better. This will be my last night with him. My last night with the closest thing I'll ever get to the real Yunho. I might as well do a couple of things I've always to with Yunho but never did with the imitation._

 

 

The artificial Yunho has only been with Jaejung for two weeks. Every time they've had sex, Jaejung has refused to do missionary or give him a blowjob. The thought of looking at the imitation while having sex made him feel like a horrible person. But he wants to put that aside tonight just so then he could have at least the illusion of having been with Yunho.

 

 

Once inside his apartment, Yunho was about to break the silence between them when Jaejung pushed him against the wall & crashed his lips on his. He was shocked by the aggression & the sudden kiss. Whimpering into his lips. His own desire boiling to the surface. Kissing him back with the same amount of passion. Tongues coming out to engage in battle. Yunho moans into the kiss. Jaejung takes off Yunho's jacket throwing it onto the floor. Pulling back to rip off Yunho's shirt. Tossing it aside as they continue their lip lock making their way to his bedroom. Jaejung sucking on Yunho's bottom lip taking the tender flesh into his mouth, undoing Yunho's pants once they reach the door. Pulling him toward the bed, sitting him down before yanking off his pants & boxers. Taking his length into his mouth all the way to see if he in fact could.

 

 

"OH FUCK!" Yunho bucks into Jaejung's mouth. Jaejung moans at the feel of the hard flesh in his mouth.  _Even though this isn't the real Yunho, it feels so good to get a taste of what it'd be like._ Jaejung bobs his head down onto his length, as his hands gently caress Yunho’s inner thighs. Jaejung hollows out his cheeks as he starts to go faster & taking him into my mouth completely. Yunho moans & arches his back when he deep-throats him at such a fast pace. Hearing those sounds makes Jaejung moan around him. Jaejung’s fingers go to play with Yunho’s balls, rolling them in his hand causing him to buck into his mouth. Jaejung hums in approval around the cock in his mouth looking up into Yunho’s hooded eyes. Yunho is too far gone when he sees Jaejung’s swollen lips around him, & cums into his mouth at the sight of Jaejung’s lust filled eyes staring up at him. He shudders, arches, groans, & pants through his release. All the while Jaejung is sucking up every last drop, loving the feel of cum sliding down the back of his throat.  _God, he tastes so good._  Jaejung releases him from his mouth & licks up whatever traces are left, closing his eyes in pleasure. Jaejung quickly strips himself of his clothing as Yunho calms down from his high.

 

 

Jaejung lays down on the bed, legs spread & knees bent. He whimpers Yunho’s name & gives a come-hither signal, biting his bottom lip. He wiggles his ass a bit. Yunho drools at the sight, & moves to between Jaejung’s legs, looking down at the puckered entrance. His dick quickly hardening again.

 

 

“Are you sure Jaejung-ah?” He looks down at him uncertainly. Jaejung confuses it for being the fact that they’d be doing missionary which they hadn’t done before.

 

 

“Yes, take me please!” He pleaded.

 

 

“I should prep you first.” Yunho was about to press in a finger.

 

 

“Don’t need it, just get IN me!”  _I don’t deserve to be prepped for doing this with a sex toy. I don’t deserve for you to use lube either. I deserve to be punished for using an imitation of Yunho. I deserve to be fucked raw._

 

 

Yunho is apprehensive about it. He doesn’t want to hurt Jaejung. The head pokes at his hole, & he nudges himself to slip inside, gasping at the tight rings surrounding his head. Yunho starts to push in a bit further but slowly. He can see the discomfort & pain contorting Jaejung’s facial expressions. He pants as soon as his whole length is engulfed in the tight heat. He kisses Jaejung’s forehead, then goes down for a soft kiss to help him calm down & adjust. Yunho kisses along both sides of his neck, then Jaejung rolls his hips up pulling a moan from both of them.

 

 

Yunho starts to pump himself slowly, mouth opening in a silent moan as he slides between the tight walls. Jaejung claws at his back, arching up into him moaning. Unconsciously clenching around Yunho making him moan & throw his head back. He starts going faster, panting loudly. Jaejung moans his name loudly as he hits his prostate, rolling his hips up to get him deeper inside.

 

 

“Yunnie faster!” Yunho picks up his pace. His hot breath fanning Jaejung’s neck.

 

 

Unknown to the lovers in the bed, someone comes into the apartment. He hears moaning & sees the clothes on the floor leading to the bedroom thinking that Jaejung was playing with himself to get ready for their activities. He comes to the open door to find Yunho pounding into Jaejung. They’re both moaning loudly, kissing, hands roaming all over sweaty skin. He stands there watching them, feeling his heartbreak.

 

 

“Yunnie harder!” He growls. Yunho starts slamming into his prostate, turned on even more by the sound of their skin slapping together. Too wrapped up in each other & pleasure to notice the figure at the door that has fallen down at the sight of seeing “himself” with Jaejung.

 

 

He continues to crash his cock down forcefully on Jaejung’s prostate, going faster, & deeper. Yunho pants into Jaejung’s ear, his weak spot. Yunho pulls Jaejung’s hips off the bed & with a particularly harsh thrust into his prostate, Jaejung screams his name. He cums between their bodies. His eyes widen & shut tightly in pleasure. His walls tightening, spasming, & clenching around Yunho’s cock. The friction between Jaejung’s walls around him, & the sight of his orgasm brings Yunho over the edge spilling into him. He shudders, chanting Jaejung over & over until he collapses. Catching his breath as he rests on Jaejung’s shoulder.

 

 

“I love you Yunho. I always have, but I never told you. I’m sorry.” He whispers to him, wanting to at least pretend that he told the real one. His heart skips a beat & then starts pounding when he hears those words that he’s wanted to hear for so long. Yunho picks himself up enough to look down into Jaejung’s eyes, smiling. Cupping the side of Jaejung’s face, he leans down to kiss him softly. “I’ve always loved you Jaejung.” He whispers against his lips before kissing him again.  _Even though this isn’t the real Yunho, I feel better having told “him” now._  They fall asleep in each other’s arms. Jaejung laying on top of Yunho still connected intimately at Jaejung’s request which Yunho didn’t mind accepting.

 

 

Yucheon’s phone rings & he picks it up. “Hello.”

 

 

“Mr. Park, we regret to inform you that your product has……..died.”

 

 

“WHAT?” Yucheon shouts into his phone and then turns around heading back to Jaejung’s. Once he’s in the apartment, he goes around frantically hoping that nothing happened to Jaejung. He gets toward the bedroom and sees “Yunho” on the floor outside the open door. He looks inside to see Jaejung on top of some man that he couldn’t make out with Jae on top of him.

 

 

“JAEJUNG!” He shouts to get the attention of the lovers sleeping soundly in bed. They jerk awake.

 

 

“Do you have any idea how much money I spent on your gift & you broke it!” Jaejung looks up at him confused.

 

 

“What are you talking about? He’s right here.” Yucheon looks down to see the real Yunho. He does a double take & then realizes why “Yunho” broke.

 

 

“Jaejung, you’re on top of the real Yunho.” He chuckles at that.  _There is no way I met the real Yunho, had sex with him, & exchanged “I love you” with him._

 

 

“Yeah, sure and my ass is bigger than Junsu’s.” He rolls his eyes as he laughs.

 

 

“Um, you guys. What’s going on? I’m not really following.” Yunho asks.

 

 

“I bought Jaejung an artificial human version of you for Jaejung so then he could be happy. He has really missed you a lot hyung.”

 

 

“Yeah, and I don’t need it anymore. I feel worse having an imitation. It feels like I’ve betrayed the real Yunho.” He eases himself off of Yunho & sits down on the bed. He looks out of his room to see “Yunho” on the floor. His eyes widen like saucers, eyes glazing over. He looks between the two.

 

 

“Is he…….” Thoughts running frantically through his head.  _I had sex with the real Yunho, he said he loves me, and the fake Yunho sees us then dies. Now the real Yunho knows that I had a sex toy of him._  He starts crying & shaking uncontrollably.  _He must be so disgusted with me now. I feel so ashamed of myself and so dirty._

 

 

Yunho wraps his arms around Jaejung, pulling him toward his chest, letting him cry in his neck. It all made sense to him now. Why Jaejung acted like this. The aggression, & raw sex. Even though they had been apart for so long, he could still read Jaejung like a book.

 

 

“It’s ok Jaejung. I understand. Don’t worry. This won’t change anything.  **I still love you.** ”


End file.
